When customers purchase used vehicles, they often encounter the challenge of assessing the actual condition of vehicles with limited access to information about the vehicles. In most cases, customers only have access to general information about vehicles, such as year, make, model, mileage and physical appearance. From such general information, it is impossible to accurately assess the condition of a vehicle, much less how the vehicle was driven (e.g. severe acceleration and braking, towing a trailer, etc.), where the vehicle was driven (rural areas, urban areas, the “salt belt,” etc.), and under what conditions was the vehicle driven (e.g. traffic, highway, snow, etc.).